Sphere of Influence
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 4 | schrijver= Katie Lucas Steve Melching | director= Kyle Dunlevy | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 01 oktober 2010 | vorige= Supply Lines | volgende= Corruption }} Sphere of Influence is de vierde aflevering van Seizoen 3 van de Clone Wars. Newsreel Pantora in peril! The newly elected Chairman of Pantora, Baron Papanoida, is caught in a deadly political game. The Trade Federation has blockaded Pantora and suspended all commerce with the system. Isolated from the rest of the Republic, the people of Pantora are beginning to rally against the Senate, who have seemed unsympathetic to their plight. To make matters worse, Count Dooku has come forward offering aid if Pantora joins the Separatist alliance. Chairman Papanoida has dispatched Senator Chuchi to Coruscant with the hope that she can motivate the Senate to act in favor of Pantora before Lott Dod can legitimize the blockade.... 250px|thumb|Jabba the Hutt 250px|thumb|Greedo Synopsis Pantora wordt geblokkeerd door de Trade Federation. De nieuwe Chairman of Pantora, Baron Papanoida wordt onder druk gezet om de Separatists te vervoegen en hetzelfde geldt voor Senator Riyo Chuchi. In de Senate legt Lott Dod nog wat meer druk op de Pantorans die vragen aan de Republic om hen te helpen. Senator Chuchi ontmoet Chairman Papanoida, maar wanneer zijn twee dochters, Chi Eekway en Che Amanwe naar hun appartement wandelen worden ze overmeesterd door Greedo en een Gotal Bounty Hunter. Nadat Papanoida en zijn zoon, Ion met Chuchi hebben gepraat, raakt bekend dat zijn dochters zijn ontvoerd. Ahsoka Tano vraagt aan Anakin Skywalker of ze mag helpen in deze ontvoeringszaak en Anakin geeft haar toestemming zonder goedkeuring van de Jedi High Council. Lieutenant Tan Divo heeft geen sporen van de ontvoering gevonden, maar Papanoida vindt er wel één. Onderaan het Icon of the Moon Goddess vindt hij groen bloed waarvan hij gelijkenis vindt met het bloedmonster van Greedo, een Rodian op Tatooine. Terwijl Ahsoka en Chuchi naar het schip rond Pantora van de CIS reizen, trekken Ion en zijn vader naar Jabba's Palace. Aan boord van het Lucrehulk-class Battleship worden Chuchi en Ahsoka begroet door de Captain en door Sib Canay van de Trade Federation. Chuchi zegt dat de Pantorans een overeenkomst gaan sluiten met de CIS en dat ze de details 's avonds verder willen bespreken. Dit geeft hen tijd om op onderzoek uit te gaan. Op Tatooine kunnen Papanoida en Ion via Trella Bare'Ah te weten komen wie Greedo is. De Pantorans nemen hem gevangen en vragen aan Jabba om dit op te klaren. Heeft hij met de ontvoering iets te maken of handelde Greedo met iemand anders. Wanneer Papanoida dreigt met een nieuw bloedmonster te nemen en Jabba de toestemming geeft, vertelt Greedo dat hij een contract van de CIS aannam. Che Amanwe wordt gegijzeld in Mos Eisley. Chuchi en Ahsoka kunnen een gesprek van Sib Canay afluisteren en vernemen dat Chi Eekway op het schip gevangen wordt gehouden tegen de zin van de Captain van het schip. Via een Affect Mind bereiken ze de cel van Eekway en kunnen haar bevrijden. B2 Super Battle Droids en Neimoidian Guards omsingelen hen echter, maar de oplossing komt uit een vreemde hoek. De Captain van het schip wordt overhaald om de gevangene vrij te geven zodat hij vrijuit kan gaan in deze ontvoering en de schuld in de schoenen van Canay schuiven. In de Mos Eisley Cantina leidt Greedo Papanoida en Ion naar Che Amanwe. Een vuurgevecht breekt echter los tussen Greedo en zijn trawanten. De Rodian zelf kan vluchten maar de Pantorans rekenen met de andere Bounty Hunters af. In de Galactic Senate excuseert Lott Dod zich voor het voorval en liegt hij dat de invloed van Nute Gunray nog altijd zeer groot is in de Trade Federation. Hij heft de blokkade op en Pantora is weer een vrije planeet. Nieuw *Che Amanwe Papanoida *Ion Papanoida *Trella Bare'Ah *Sib Canay *''Brainee'' *Treaty of 1647 *Rainhawk-class Transport **Falfa Bekend Personages *N. Papanoida - Debuut in CW *Greedo - Debuut in CW *Chi Eekway Papanoida - Debuut in CW *Jabba the Hutt *Rotta *Padmé Amidala *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Riyo Chuchi *Lott Dod *Tan Divo *Gregar Typho *TC-70 *Orn Free Taa Species *Pantoran *Hutt *Togruta *Neimoidian *Gotal - Debuut in Clone Wars *Nimbanel - Debuut in Clone Wars *Weequay *Twi'lek *Rodian *Jawa *Siniteen Voertuig *DC0052 Intergalactic Airspeeder Cast *Jennifer Hale - Senator Riyo Chuchi & Trella Bare'Ah *Corey Burton - Chairman Papanoida, Count Dooku & Sib Canay *Seth Green - Ion Papanoida *Tom Kenny - Lt. Tan Divo, Greedo, & Trade Federation envoy *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano & Twi'lek dancer #1 *Nika Futterman - Chi Eekway Papanoida & TC-70 *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker & Neimoidian guard *Gideon Emery - Lott Dod & Gotal *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Kevin M. Richardson - Jabba the Hutt *Meredith Salenger - Che Amanwe Papanoida & Twi'lek dancer #2 *Tom Kane - the narrator *Matthew Wood - Battle Droids *David Acord - Rotta & Brainee Bron *Sphere of Influence op SW.com category:Televisie